The chemical and enzymatic synthesis of a series of oligo- and polyribonucleotides as potential antitumor and antiviral agents is to be undertaken. The compounds will be evaluated for interferon inducing ability. New techniques including polymer support systems and template- directed chemical synthesis of oligonucleotides will be developed. Comparison of helix stability, chemical modification and biological activity will be studied for a series of polynucleotide complexes.